


Bad Girl

by just-another-killer-queen (orphan_account)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffing, Mild Daddy Kink, Smut, Spanking, mentions of drinking, oral sex (eating out)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/just-another-killer-queen
Summary: You are in a relationship with 80’s!Roger. You come home too late one night and he decides to punish you. Spanking and smut follows.





	Bad Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that English is not my native language, so if you find any mistakes, let me know so I can correct them.

You knew you were in trouble even before you arrived home. You stayed out _way too late_ , even though you told Roger you would be home by six. You didn’t even dare look at your watch now, you knew it was incredibly late.

To be honest, you didn’t plan on staying out this late. But your best friend and colleague, Irene, was going through a crisis and she needed you. Her boyfriend broke up with her. To make matters worse, he did it on their anniversary. She didn’t expect it at all, she thought he was gonna propose to her. Turns out, he didn’t _ever_ want to propose and he’s been cheating on Irene with his boss for months now.

You didn’t want to leave Irene alone, she clearly needed someone to talk to. Your plan was to stay for a few hours, then go home to your boyfriend. Needless to say, your plan failed when Irene got so drunk that you needed to take her home to make sure she was safe. Even after you arrived at her place, you had to stay for a while because she kept having the weirdest of ideas, like wanting to find a Darth Vader costume immediately and blabbering about all the things she thought Socrates got wrong.

By the time she fell asleep you were so exhausted that you actually considered staying at her place for the night, but you ended up abandoning the idea as you didn’t want Roger to worry about you all night.

“Rog, I’m home,” you announced when you stepped inside your shared apartment. You got no reply.

You hung up your coat, threw your bag and shoes down, then hurried into the bedroom to see if Roger was even home. Normally he would rush to the door as soon as he heard your keys in the lock, or at least say hello to you from the other room if he was busy when you got home.

“Care to explain where you’d been?” you heard Roger’s raspy voice when you entered. He was sitting on the bed without a shirt on, his arms crossed.

“Well, Irene needed me,” you began. “Richard dumped her yesterday and she needed a shoulder to cry on.”

“I love that you’re such a good friend,” Roger said, rising to his feet. “But that doesn’t explain why you didn’t tell me you were gonna come home late.”

“The telephone in my office is broken and I couldn’t find a payphone.”

“Well, at least you got excuses.” He walked over to you slowly. “But you still deserve punishment for being a bad girl,” he whispered in your ear.

“I know,” you nodded. “Punish me, _daddy_.”

You knew calling him daddy would drive him crazy. You were right, he pulled you flush to his body in an instant, smacking your butt after doing so. You moaned at the feeling.

“Strip down slowly,” he ordered.

You pulled the zipper of your dress down, then pulled it over your head, throwing it away. Roger sat down on the bed, watching you eagerly, licking his lips as he saw the matching bra and panties you were wearing.

You walked closer to him, slowly taking off your bra, then turning around and sliding your panties off as well, making sure he got a good view of your ass as you did so.

“Now come over here.”

You kneeled on the bed, then got down on all fours in front of Roger. You knew he wanted you in this position, it was his favorite one for spanking you.

“Good girl,” he whispered, running his hand down your back, to your ass. You bit your lower lip, trying to hold back a moan. “You’re going to count each smack, do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” he said, then slapped your ass.

“One,” you whimpered, already getting wet. “Two… Three…” you continued.

“Louder, sweetie,” Roger ordered. “I can barely hear you.”

“Four,” you groaned.

“That’s it, baby.”

By the time you got to ten, you were so turned on that you were sure Roger could see your wetness. He sped up his slaps after that. After the twentieth smack, he climbed out from the bed and walked over to the other side of the room. You were confused at first, but then you realized he was looking for the ruler he often used for spanking you.

“Lie down on your stomach,” he told you when he found it. “And close your eyes.”

You obliged and waited for him eagerly. After a few moments, you felt him get on the bed next to you.

He didn’t slap your butt at first, he just caressed your thighs.

“Your ass already looks red,” he told you. “It’s beautiful.”

He smacked your ass with the ruler, making you let out a loud moan.

“Twenty-one,” you continued counting.

“Oh, you’re such a good girl,” he purred. “Calling me daddy, counting how many times I’ve spanked you. You’ll get rewarded if you keep being such a good girl.”

After you got to thirty smacks, he delivered his promise. He put the ruler down next to you, then stroked your now sensitive butt.

“You can open your eyes now. Turn around and put your hands up so I can handcuff you.”

Roger and you often used handcuffs during sex, so you always had a pair of them lying around on the nightstand or in a drawer. Tonight was no exception, Roger quickly found a pair, then handcuffed you to the headboard of the bed. After that he started kissing down your neck, leaving several hickeys all over your skin, then moving on to your chest while finding your core with his hand.

“Fuck, Rog,” you grunted.

“God, you’re so wet,” he muttered while stroking your slit using only one finger. He then brought his finger to his mouth, looked up into your eyes and licked your wetness off with a moan. You almost came just from the sight alone. “You taste delicious.”

He crawled down to between your legs, then started sucking and biting your inner thighs.

“You’ll be able to see these marks I leave on your legs for days. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, baby?”

You groaned.

“Use your words,” he instructed you.

“Yes,” you grunted. “I’d like that, daddy.”

Before you could say anything else, he found your core with his tongue, licking it with long stripes. You always enjoyed when he ate you out but you were getting impatient now. You needed more.

“Daddy,” you whimpered.

“Yes, sweetie?”

“Please, get inside me,” you begged. “I need to _feel you_.”

“Alright. You were a good girl tonight, you earned it,” he told you. He got up, pulled his jeans and boxers down fast, _although not fast enough_ , then threw them away and turned back to you.

When he pushed into you for the first time, you instinctively tried to put your hands around his torso, but when you tried to move them, you realized you were in handcuffs. Somehow it turned you on even more.

Roger noticed it as well and smirked as he started pounding in and out of you in a fast rhythm.

“God, you feel so good around me,” he groaned.

You still couldn’t move your hands, so you did the only thing you could and wrapped your legs around Roger’s hips. Thanks to the new angle, his cock hit your G-spot with every thrust perfectly.

“Oh, fuck,” you cried out, getting closer and closer to coming. You tried to hold back for a few more minutes, just to enjoy the feeling of Roger’s body on top of you and his penis inside of you for as long as possible, but you couldn’t do it for much longer, and you soon came around Roger’s cock.

When you did, he was already pretty close himself and with the feeling of your walls clenching around him, he couldn’t hold back anymore. He quickly pulled out of you, then came with a loud groan, his cum spreading all over your stomach.

He stayed still for a few moments before reaching out to release your hands, then search the nightstand for some tissues to clean you up.

“Next time you come home late, promise me you’ll find a way to tell me,” he looked at you seriously after settling back down next to you. “I was genuinely worried about you.”

“I promise,” you assured him. “And I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I’m not mad,” he told you. “I just want you to always be safe.”

“I understand. I love you, Rog.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated. Also, if you like this and/or you are a huge Queen and BoRhap trash like me, check out my Tumblr, @just-another-killer-queen.


End file.
